Learning to Breathe
by MiniBenson
Summary: Getting back on the job is tough, but even tougher when you're best friend is fighting with you. With the help of a new police officer, Bosco gets back on it. And falls for her in the process. Rated M. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Getting back on the job after an injury is hard. But getting back on after your best friend doubts you is harder. With the help of a new police officer, Bosco finds himself learning to readjust. And falling for this cop in the process.�First person as Bosco unless indicated. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my made-up character, Officer Mia Lombardi. Everything else belongs to John Wells and all of those people.**

_'No! To hell with you!'�I�yelled to her. How could�my best friend, the woman whose life I'd saved, do this to me? It was unreal.�I couldn't remember a time�I'd been so angry._�I awoke with a jolt, the argument reappearing in�my dreams again. They'd been coming more often now that�I was getting ready to go back to work. It was going to be weird, not working with Faith anymore. I'd worked with her since we started, with the exception of training and the few times we split up. I hope I won't end up with some new cop fresh outta the academy. My alarm went off before my thoughts could take me away some more. Sighing, I got up and shut off my alarm� before heading for the bathroom.

* * *

"Bosco, good to have you back," Swersky smiled to me, standing up. "Let's get you to the locker room to see everyone," he added, heading in that direction. Everything, so familiar to me. It felt weird still. Lieu opened up the door and walked in. "Look who's back," he announced, stepping out of the way.

I stepped in and was immediately bombarded by everyone. It was nice to see everyone again. I was engulfed with hugs and numerous welcomes. My eyes drifted to where a petite brunette stood, her bright�green eyes drifting from the scene to her locker, where she was rummaging around. She was definitely not someone I'd peg to be a cop.

"Lombardi, come here," Lieu called, waving the brunette over. She walked over, pulling her NYPD turtleneck uniform shirt on over her black tank top and vest. "Maurice Boscorelli, Mia Lombardi. She's your new partner," Lieu introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," Mia smiled, extending her hand.

I took it in my own, shaking it and accepting to soft hand that was quite warm to touch. "Nice to meet you to," I replied. "Just, uh, call me Bosco," I added. Smooth. Real smooth. I could almost roll my eyes at that.

"Mia's fine," she replied with a slight laugh, letting go. She turned and headed back to her locker, and I caught sight of her ass. It was a pretty nice ass, if I did say so myself. Shaking my head, I went over to my own locker, getting ready for the shift.

* * *

"So, uh, you married?" I asked, breaking the silence in the car. It was awkward. She was nice and all, but being partners for the first time. Well, that, and I kinda wanted to bang her for half the shift.

"Hm?" she questioned, glancing over at me. "Oh, no. You?"

"Nah," I answered. One thing I've learned about her.

"5-5 David, respond to a domestic at 473 Lex, apartment 3B," the radio crackled, making me silently thrilled. First call of the shift, and breaking the awkwardness at the same time. I was so happy, I forgot to answer the radio. Oops.

"10-4, 5-5 David responding," Mia answered the call, turning a corner.

* * *

"Sir, come outside with me," I grumbled. This couple had really gotten into it alright. Wife had a nice shiner to prove it. Sometimes I really hated my job. Having to be respectful to scum like this guy until I got the chance to just arrest him for whatever he did.

The jagoff groaned and followed me outside. I could hear Mia persuading the woman to press charges as I walked out.

She came out a few moments later, motioning me over to the side. "What?" I asked, eyeing the husband behind her.

"Wife's pressing charges," she informed me. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket and waited for my response.

"Good. Jagoff deserves it," I scoffed, turning to handcuff this guy. His cries of innocence continued as I put him in the car, closing the door quickly.

"Gotta love the job," she sighed, getting in.

"Yea," I agreed, getting in and pulling away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: No feedback? Is that because this isn't a Bosco/Faith story or something? Lol. Still first person through Bosco**

**Disclaimer: Only Mia belongs to me.**

* * *

We entered the locker room at 11:04 pm, both of us thrilled the shift had ended. Mia Lombardi is pretty cool. After the domestic abuse call we'd received, we got to talkin'. She's easy on the eyes, which didn't help my case as first. Any time I looked at her, I felt like I had to look away so I wouldn't get hard or anythin'. Not somethin' she needs to observe her first day workin' with me, ya know? But once we got to talkin', we got comfortable with one another. I watched as she headed towards her locker, mesmerized by the way her ass swayed as she walked. Definitely a nice ass. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. If I played my cards right, maybe I'd get some action with her tonight. Damn it. Why do I do this to myself? She's my partner. Not like I can help it though, you know. The brown hair, which isn't really my type, and the greenest eyes. You could just get lost in 'em.

I headed to my own locker, my eyes still glued to Mia. Ya see, the thing about female cops is you generally don't get to see what their top half looks like until you're in the locker room. And even then, you generally don't pay 'nough attention to it. But fuck, once the turtleneck was pulled off, and the vest unstrapped, man, I could feel myself burnin' red. She's a tiny girl and whatnot, but even with the uniform, you can tell she has a rack, right? Well, turns out it was bigger than I thought it'd be. Has to be a D cup. Maybe a DD, but probably a D. Nice bra, too. Well, what's even better, turns out she likes to undress and dress all at once. I wasn't sure if I should stare at her chest or her ass while she was changing.

"Hey Bosco," a voice called. I looked over to see Davis and Sully heading in. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my sight from the hot piece of ass standing at her locker to the totem pole and the krispy-kreme eater.

"Hey," I finally said. "How was your shift?" I questioned. Act like I wasn't just staring at my new partner as she changed.

"It was alright," Sully answered, openin' up his locker. "Usual assortment of drunks and purse-snatchers," he explained.

I simply nodded, my eyes driftin' to Mia once more. She'd somehow pulled on a pair of nice, tight jeans and a v-neck flowing shirt. What are they called? Baby dolls I think... Anyway, looked good on her. I finished tyin' up my shoes, wonderin' to myself how I'd managed to change my clothes and not even realize it. Oh well. "See ya tomorrow," I said to Davis and Sully before turnin' to head out. I was pretty happy with the fact that Mia was walkin' out in front of me. Gives me the chance to watch her ass again. Maybe I should see if she wants to go grab a drink.

"Mia," I called. She stopped and turned around, pullin' on her jacket.

"What's up?" she asked, lookin' at me. I had to remind myself to look at her face.

"You wanna go grab a drink or somethin'?" I asked, shovin' my hands in my pockets.

She looked like she was thinkin' about this for a moment. She can't resist the Boscorelli charm. I'm sure of it. "Sure," she shrugged after a moment.

"You wanna take your car?" I asked.

"My car's actually at my place, right now. Couldn't start it up this mornin' so I just took the subway," she replied.

"Alright. I'll drive us," I decided, leadin' her to my Mustang. Another thing women couldn't resist.

"Maurice," Ma smiled, headin' over as Mia and I sat down at the bar. "Who's your friend?" she asked automatically, eyein' Mia.

"Ma, this is my new partner, Mia Lombardi. Mia, this is my ma. She owns the bar," I explained.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Boscorelli," Mia smiled, extendin' her hand.

"Just call me Rose. Nice to meet you, too. You two order whatever you want, alright?" Ma asked, shakin' Mia's hand.

"Thanks Ma," I nodded. Luckily for me, another customer called for my ma's attention, so another one of the bartenders came to us. "Just a beer," I nodded to the bartender.

"Same for me, please," Mia smiled. The bartender handed us two cold ones before goin' to deal with another customer.

"So how long you been a cop?" I asked, turning to her. Had to remind myself to look at her face and not at the cleavage that was tauntin' me.

"10 years," she answered. "You?"

"11," I answered automatically. "You don't look old enough to have been a cop that long. How old are you?" I know, it's not nice to ask a woman's age, but this chick looks like she's maybe 25.

"Thanks," Mia replied with a slight laugh. "I'm 33."

"Damn," I shook my head, amazed. I took a swig of my beer. I wanted to make a move badly, but I had to remind myself not to. She's my partner. I'm gonna fuck her tonight. I have to. Yet... she's my partner. Damn.

"Your mom seems nice," she said, breaking the silence between us.

"She is. Can be a pain in the ass, but that's what mothers are for, right?" I shrugged. She nodded in agreement.

"So you always bring girls to your mother's bar?" she asked.

I studied her expression for a moment before she broke out into a smile, and I figured out she was fuckin' with me. "Well, you know, how else am I gonna win over the ladies, right?" I smirked. The scar on my face sure wasn't helpin' out my datin' situation lately. Kinda turned women off.

Couple hours passed and next thing I knew, we were both hammered. I hit on her twice, asked about her tits - pretty much made an ass outta myself. Luckily, she has a great sense of humor was laughed it all off. "Wanna head back to my place?" I slurred. To my surprise, she agreed and I soon found myself hailin' us a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well, if it makes you feel any better, Faith will make an appearance in this chapter. After some smut, of course. First person as Bosco still.**

**Disclaimer: Only Mia belongs to me.**

I blinked a few times, tryin' to push my key into the lock. Mia, man, she was doin' somethin' to me that I haven't felt in awhile. My jeans were uncomfortable, but man, I wanted to make her beg for me. Ya know? Like, she seemed to want me and all, but I haven't had any in so long. It's the chase that makes me go wild, ya know? I finally somehow managed to open my door, and I shoved her in before goin' in myself. I could see it in her eyes, she wanted me. But I was gonna make her beg. Maybe she'd let me go rough? Somethin' I've done once before, but hey, it's been too long since I've had anythin'. I'd love to go all the way though.

I shoved her hard against the wall, kickin' the door closed behind me. I leaned in and my lips found hers. I started kissing her softly before intensifyin' the kiss. My tongue found it's way into her mouth, my hand roamin' over her body. I squeezed her perfect ass in my hand, squeezin' her tit with my other hand. She moaned against me, her tongue explorin' my mouth. I backed up, my lips partin' from hers to get a good look at her. Her eyes were beggin' me, and it only made my pants even more uncomfortable against me. No, I was gonna fuck her good. Maybe I could get it from her twice... I reached under her shirt, playin' around with her hard nipples. Finally, I withdrew my hand and backed up. "You're gonna put on a show," I told her. She looked at me for a second, and to my surprise, she agreed.

"Alright," she said, pushin' me back a little. She backed me into the chair, and next thing I knew, she was pulling out handcuffs. This was gonna be a fun night. She grabbed my left wrist and handcuffed it to the leg of the coffee table. This was gonna be a little weird, but this looks fun. I still have one free hand. She stepped back and turned on some song. "Shut Up And Drive" was the song. By Rihanna, I think. Who knew iPod speakers would be a good idea. Sexy song. She looked at me before slowly pullin' off her shirt. My eyes rested on those perfect tits. The red lace bra was fuckin' with me though. Her hands slid down to her jeans, which she pulled off teasingly. She walked over to me and pushed me back in the chair with one hand. "No touching," she instructed, danglin' her tits in my face. She straddled me, her red lace panties rubbin' up against my thigh. Fuck, this was really hard to not let go now. Oh shit, her hand just grabbed my crotch in my jeans. Oh God, it felt good. She turned around suddenly, her ass level with my face. Next thing I know, she'd givin' me a lapdance. Awesome.

After about 3 minutes, she turned back around and uncuffed me. She fucked with me, I'm gonna fuck with her some. I stood and picked her up, carryin' her to my bedroom, my hands under her ass. Alright, decidin' to fuck when you're drunk isn't the best idea, but you sure as hell will try somethin' off the wall. I'm her partner, she could trust me with this. I mean, if she trusts me with her life, this should be fine. I throw her on the bed, and she gets the idea of what I'm gonna do. I can see excitement in her eyes. I headed to my dresser and rummaged around for a minute before findin' a couple of ties. This was gonna be good. "Ever try this?" I asked, turning and grabbing one of her wrists. I tied it to the post on the head of the bed before goin' to do the same to the other.

"Can't say I have," she answered. "Willin' to try though," she smiled. I got busy tyin' her ankles to the posts. Finally, I finished.

"If I hurt ya or anythin', just say 'house'," I explained. She nodded and I climbed on the bed, straddlin' her. My hands roamed her body. Oh, I was gonna make her beg for me. I leaned down, kissin' her neck. Then her chest, pushin' her bra out of the way and takin' one nipple in my mouth. She moaned against me, and I trailed my tongue down her body, adjusting her bra on her again.

Finally, I found my way down to the little triangle of her red panties. I put my hand there, rubbin' her hard through the panties. You could feel the wetness on the outside of the panties, it was great. I stuck my finger into her panties, rubbin' her slowly then increasin' my speed. Her breathin' was deeper as she tried to push against me. She was moanin' in pleasure, but also beggin' me. I slipped a finger in her, and she sighed in pleasure. I withdrew it quickly. I was gonna fuck with her big time. I stood up and undressed as slowly as she did before climbin' back on her. I leaned into her neck and sucked on it for awhile. My hands were pinchin' her body, toyin' with every sensitive area. She was beggin' for me. I played with her for a moment more before sittin' up.

I leaned onto her again, my hand grabbin' her hair as I pushed her panties off to the side and entered her, quick and hard. I pumped harder and harder, sweat drippin' off me onto her. She wanted to move, but she couldn't thanks to the ties. It was great. She was moanin', beggin' me. "Holy fuck," she moaned loadly, stiffening against me. I came a moment later, my juices pourin' into her. I moaned against her, and she followed suit as she came. I collapsed beside her, breathin' heavily. "You're a good fuck," I mumbled. I quickly untied her and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

"Bosco! Open up!" a voice yelled through my door. The poundin' on the door was gettin' to me, and I woke up. I looked over, and who's lyin' there but Mia, sleepin' like a rock.

"Comin'!" I yelled, gettin' up. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before headin' to the door. "What d'ya want?" I grumbled as I opened the door to reveal Faith.

"Bos, we gotta talk," she sighed, lookin' at me.

"Not a good time," I waved my hand dismissively. "Look, I don't wanna talk to ya. Alright?"

"Bosco, I gotta know. Are you ready to be back? I mean... I've gotten close to Mia. I don't wanna see somethin' happen to her, ya know?" Faith explained.

"Nothin' will happen to her. She trusts me. A hell of a lot more than I can say for you, Faith," I said simply. "Go."

"Bos..."

"Goodbye, Faith," I held the door open and she walked out. I slammed it shut and ran my hand over my face in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Still no reviews? Psht. Well, I'll leave a little cliffhanger this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only Mia.**

* * *

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully. Mia and I tried to forget about what happened that night when we slept together. I couldn't stop thinkin' about her though. Took me about a week before I figured out that I was fallin' for her. Hard.

At first, it was simply 'cause she was hot, ya know? But I can talk to her and shit. She's great. She's a great partner and all, but it's more than that. I'd love to try and start up a relationship with her, but I dunno if I wanna get into that, since she's my partner and all. I'm pretty sure it ain't allowed.

"So you find your pen?" Mia asked, slidin' into the squad.

"Uh, yea," I answered, glancin' over. "Get what you needed?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, pullin' the medicine out of the bag. She looked kinda pale, I noticed.

"You alright?"

"Could be better," she sighed. "I dunno, like, I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Like a cold?" I questioned. "Stomach flu?" I asked when she shook her head at the cold question.

"Probably just food poisonin' or somethin'," she shrugged, taking a Tums.

All I could do was no sympathetically. I knew what that was like. I turned on the engine and began drivin' down the block.

"Pull over," she said suddenly. She was paler. "Bosco, pull the fucking car over now!" she yelled. I pulled over quickly and she opened her door, leanin' out. I could hear her throwin' up and I grimaced at the thought.

"You alright?" I asked once she sat back up.

"Fine," she mumbled, wipin' her face with a napkin before poppin' a piece of gum in her mouth. I couldn't think more of it because the radio crackled as we got a call.

* * *

I dunno why, but I found myself outside of Mia's door at 11:45 that night. I raised my hand but paused for a moment, tryin' to decide if this was a bad idea. I wanted to check on her since she left work early from whatever the fuck she had. I was kinda worried about her after she threw up 3 times at the sight of a GSW. Sighin', I pulled my hand back and knocked on the door a few times.

She appeared a moment later, openin' the door slightly to look before closin' it and unlockin' the chain. "What's up?" she asked, leanin' in the doorway.

"Figured I should check up on you after today," I answered. She looked weird. Not pissed or sick, just weird. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm fine, thanks," she offered a weak smile.

"Is there somethin' else goin' on? Ya know, you can talk to me if there is," I offered. She put up with enough of my crap - it was the least I could do.

She stood there for a second, her expression changin' as she seemed to be thinkin'. "Come on in," she said after a minute, steppin' out of the way. I walked in and closed the door behind me. She motioned for me to sit down, and I did. She quickly followed suit. "I uh... I think I'm pregnant," she said quietly, glancin' down.

I sat there, stunned. I didn't know what to say. Like, what the fuck was I supposed to say? "You sayin' you could be pregnant with my kid?" I finally croaked. She nodded and I leaned back, tryin' to process it all.

"I was just about to take the test," she said quietly.

I nodded and stood up. "Alright, well, let's find out if you are before we go any further," I finally said. She simply nodded and stood up, disappearin' in the bathroom. Christ, she couldn't be pregnant, right? It was one time. What was gonna happen if she was? I guess I'd support her, but still, like... man. How the fuck did this happen?

"It um, should be done in 3 minutes," she explained, coming out of the bathroom a moment later. I nodded and sat down, tryin' to keep my mind off of this for 3 minutes while she set the timer. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the timer went off. She stood up and I followed, headin' to the bathroom with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Should I even bother continuing if I'm not getting reviews?**

**Disclaimer: Only Mia is mine.**

* * *

I looked over her shoulder at the test, cursing under my breath. Never thought it'd happen, ya know? "Positive," she sighed, settin' it down. She turned to face me, and I saw the fear embedded in her eyes.

"It'll be fine," I assured her. This was weird. It was usually the other way around - her assuring me. I pulled her close and she buried her face in my chest. I rested my chin on her head. "What d'ya wanna do?" I asked quietly after a moment. Now, I wasn't big on abortion or nothin', but it was her choice. Long as she included me in it. I've wanted to have a family for awhile, so I hoped she wouldn't wanna have an abortion or adoption.

"It's not the right time in my life to be havin' a baby," she sighed, pullin' away and runnin' her hand over her face. "But I think I wanna have it..." I could feel myself breathe a sigh of relief. I never thought I'd be content when I got a chick pregnant. At least until I was settled and married.

"Good," I nodded. I couldn't believe that I wanted that as well. "Look," I said, restin' my hands on her hips. She glanced up, and I saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way," I added.

"I can't believe we let this happen," she shook her head. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly. Leanin' in, my lips landed on hers and I gave her a soft kiss. Somethin' I've wanted to do for awhile. Our tongues wrestled with one another, lookin' for power.

"I love you," I whispered, pullin' back. She looked at me, confused, and I wanted to kick myself. I was movin' too fast here. 'Sides, I never really said that to any chick. But with her, I dunno. I felt that way. I took her hand and led her back to her livin' room, sittin' on the couch. She sat beside me, restin' her head on my shoulder. "It'll all be okay," I said quietly, runnin' my hand over her shoulder.

* * *

"Ms. Lombardi? I'm Dr. Reynolds," the young doc came into the exam room, sittin' down on the stool. "First thing we'll do is an ultrasound," she explained, pullin' on a pair of gloves.

I took Mia's hand in my own as the doc squirted some jelly on her stomach. We'd made an appointment a week after findin' out she was pregnant. She wasn't tellin' Swersky yet, not wantin' to be put on a desk. The doc turned the machine on and ran the wand thing over Mia's stomach. A gurgling sound spewed out of the speaker, and my eyes were glued to the screen.

"Right there," the doc pointed out a small spot on the machine. "And that sound's the heartbeat," she smiled.

"Look at that Mia," I said, a small smile formin' on my face when I saw the baby. It didn't look like much, but I knew it would soon enough. I leaned over and kissed her forehead before lookin' at the screen again. She looked surprisingly calm.

"Wow," she muttered, looking intently at the screen. "How far along am I?"

"About 7 weeks or so," the doc answered.

* * *

We walked out hand in hand. "Mia, wait a second," I said, stoppin' in front of her. I kneeled down, and looked up. I'd been practicin' this all day. I know it's kinda soon, but still...

"Bos, what are you doin'?" she asked, lookin' confused.

"Look. I know we haven't known eachother long. And what I'm doin', has nothin' to do with the baby. Only thing it may have done is speed this up a little. I love you. After that night... I just... I love you," I started. "Marry me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, I shall continue anyway. But please review. Pleaseee.**

**Disclaimer: Only Mia is mine.**

* * *

"What?" Mia whispered, lookin' shocked.

"Marry me," I repeated. I silently prayed that she wouldn't turn me down. After all this, I jus'... she couldn't say no.

"Okay," she finally replied. It took me a moment to digest it before I stood up, takin' her into my arms.

"I love you," I whispered, tanglin' my fingers in her dark hair. "I love you so much," I kissed her, holdin' her close.

* * *

"Mia!" I called from her kitchen. Actually, our kitchen. It'd taken everythin' I had to give up my apartment, but hers was bigger and better suited. It'd been almost 3 months since I asked her to marry me. Her belly was gettin' big, she was in the 5th month now, the baby kickin' often. It was so amazin' to feel, layin' in bed with her just restin' my hand on her stomach. She appeared a moment later, her dark hair pulled back out of her face. She looked beautiful in this little nightie thing. I bought it for her the other day when she was feelin' a little down about herself. Hormones or somethin'.

"What's wrong?" she asked, headin' towards me.

"We still goin' shoppin' today or what?" I asked. We were gonna get the baby's room together soon, and we decided to go shoppin' for stuff before our shift.

"I like the 'or what' better, truth be told," she replied, kissin' my neck. My hands automatically went for her tits, which had grown since she'd gotten pregnant. And I thought they were big before. Damn, was I wrong. "And you seem to agree," she added, her hand graspin' my crotch within my jeans. They were uncomfortable, that was for sure. I guess my hard on was pressin' into her leg.

After a quick session of fuckin', we were both satisfied. "Come on," I said, beginning to get dressed again so we could go. I watched as she pulled on this sexy bra and panty set before she pulled on a pair of jeans. "You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?" I asked, watchin' her pull on a fitted t-shirt.

"Yea. We can find out the sex of the baby if you want," Mia replied. This'd been a misunderstandin' we'd had a few days ago - whether or not to find out if it was a girl or boy. I really wanted to know, but she didn't. Needless to say, I was surprised she'd changed her mind.

"Alright. Sounds good," I nodded, grabbin' my keys. "Let's go buy some baby stuff," I said, helpin' her pull on her coat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please, please, please review!!**

**Disclaimer: Only Mia is mine.**

* * *

"Mia, let's go!" I call once more. She's takin' forever to get ready today, and I really wanna go. We're goin' to find out the sex of the baby. Well, technically, we're goin' for her monthly checkup and a sonogram, but let's think about the funner aspect of it.

"I swear, if you don't cut the crap..." I hear her yell back. She comes out and glares at me before pullin' on her coat. "Let's go," she sighs, headin' out in front of me.

The ride to the doctor's office is silent, and we arrive a little while later. I hate the waitin' room - full of moody pregnant women and there's never a place to sit. I'm afraid if I sit next to any of 'em, they'll pop out their kid right next to me or somethin'. "Mia," the nurse calls finally. We both stand and head in there.

The appointment was the usual - weight, measurement, all that. Finally, the doc turns on that machine. The machine that tells you if you're gonna be buyin' a football or a Barbie. I'm kinda hopin' we're buyin' a football. Actually, I'm really hopin'. I know it's wrong, and all I should want is a healthy baby. And I do, I really, really, want a healthy kid. But I want a healthy football-playin' kid. "You wanna know the sex?" the doctor smiles, movin' the wand-thing around Mia's belly.

"Yes!" I answer automatically. The doc looks at me funny before glancin' at Mia, who simply nods her head.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl," the doc smiles.

Okay, not what I was expectin'. Or hopin' for... A daughter. What the hell am I supposed to do with a girl? I don't do Barbie's or doll houses... I guess Mia sees the look on my face and she shoots me her own look, tellin' me silently to stop bein' the way I am. "Wow... a girl..." I manage to get out, tryin' to sound excited. Who am I kiddin'? I can hear the disappointment in my own voice.

* * *

"What's wrong with a girl?" Mia props her elbow on her pillow and looks at me. I'm trying to sleep - it's late. I glance over before rollin' over.

"Nothin's wrong with a girl. I jus'... what do I do with a little girl?" I reply, suppressing a yawn.

"You'll have a daddy's girl... whoa!" she exclaims, a look of surprise on her face.

"Is somethin' wrong?" I ask automatically, sittin' up. She pulls my hand towards her belly, and I feel the little kicks this kid gives. I love feelin' it, every night. My little girl in her belly.

"Hey sweetie," I whisper, bendin' over so my mouth is next to her belly. "It's your daddy. Hey baby..." Maybe a little girl won't be so bad after all...


End file.
